


A Surprise Treat

by PloppyPlops



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Day At The Beach, Ephlivia, Ephraim/Olivia, F/M, I hope it's cute, I literally wrote this in like an hour when I had a small bit of inspiration, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloppyPlops/pseuds/PloppyPlops
Summary: Ephraim and Olivia share a little treat while spending the day together at the beach.





	A Surprise Treat

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm alive. To cut a long story short, I've lost the motivation to write for quite some time... I do apologize to anyone who's been waiting on an update for my main series. I want to work on it more, but the 'inspiration' just won't seem to come. But this... I had a brief flash of 'inspiration' earlier after receiving back a very, VERY cute piece of artwork that I got commissioned, and decided to try and pound out something small, quick, and hopefully cute.
> 
> I will attempt to resume work on How to Win a Prince, but I can't promise anything will come out soon... maybe I need to write more smut to get the 'creative juices' flowing again? Lol.

Olivia had nearly begun to panic.

Ephraim had disappeared several minutes ago, slipping away silently without saying a word. Not of where he was going, or how long he’d been gone. She herself had been busy looking through the small bag they’d brought along, hoping to apply a second layer of sunscreen where her swimsuit didn’t cover after the first one from hours prior had worn off. But once she’d finished her search, she turned around to find he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes quickly took to scanning along the beachfront several times over, searching amongst the various different beachgoers, hoping to spot him… but to no avail.

She’d been about to loudly call out his name, her mind beginning to run wild with the possibilities of what could have happened… but then he suddenly came back into view, walking back from the direction they’d come from when first arriving at the beach. He was now carrying a small object in each hand, one pink and one an aqua-blue.

“And… here you are, my lady.” He said playfully as he approached, a somewhat triumphant look on his face while extending one arm towards her, offering the blue object. “One popsicle.”

“Oh! So that’s where you disappeared to…” Olivia said as a wave of relief washed over her, followed by a small frown. “Y-You should’ve let me know where you went!” 

“Er, sorry… I wanted it to be a surprise.” He replied, caught somewhat off guard by her reaction.

“I’m not mad… don’t worry.” She said with a sigh before gratefully taking the popsicle into her hand. Despite her being worried about him, she had to admit… it was a very kind gesture. “Thank you, Eph… y-you didn’t have to get me one, though!” 

“No, I didn’t.” Ephraim replied, now standing beside her as he took a lick of his own popsicle. “But I noticed the way you stared at the stand when we walked past it earlier, and… I just thought you might like one.” 

Holding the wooden stick with both hands now, Olivia stared down at the frozen blue treat. The sun may have been blazing down on them, but the warmth she felt rising in her cheeks was due to something other than the summer heat. Taking a small breath, she lifted her head up to face him, a gentle and loving smile gracing her lips.

“You’re… really sweet, you know that?” She said, a soft giggle escaping alongside her words. “Always thinking of small things like this…”

“Olivia, it’s just a popsicle.” He responded with a small laugh, now wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her in a bit closer. “I understand what you’re saying, but it’s not some grand romantic gesture.” 

“I-I know!” She replied, huffing lightly while keeping the smile on her face. “I’m just… I’m just saying thank you, is all. For everything that you do for me, even though this isn’t anything big.” 

“Of course, my precious little dancer.” He responded, leaning down to nuzzle his face into her hair, staying there for a brief moment before planting a kiss atop her head and standing back up straight. “What kind of prince- no… what kind of man would I be if I didn’t try my best to make you as happy as I could? Little gifts and surprises such as this are just ways I show you how much I love you.” 

“You know that I don’t need any gifts, Eph... “ Came her reply, the blushing girl stepping in just a bit closer to him, placing one arm behind her back. She’d been nervous about getting this close to him earlier, especially now that his bare chest was exposed to her… but she didn’t mind in this moment. “All I need is you… no gift or treat could make me anywhere near as happy as you do!” 

“I could say the same to you, my love.” He responded, taking a couple of licks of his popsicle while giving her a small squeeze. “Now hurry up… eat it before it melts!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the image that inspired this tiny piece!: https://twitter.com/erlmaiden/status/1148464813405814784?s=09
> 
> Please do check out the artist, they're very talented and friendly! I may just commission more from them in the future... who knows?


End file.
